Studies performed within the Unit on Schizophrenia include studies employing regional cerebral blood flow and the BEAM technique. Post mortem studies examined brain morphology and neurochemistry. Of the psychopharmacology studies, investigations have been into the disorder of tardive dyskinesia, phenylacetic acid, dopamine, lithium carbonate and zimelidine. Pharmacogenetic studies have been performed to begin separating the relative influences of genetic and nongenetic variables on drug response. Biochemical studies have examined water regulation and calcitonin. Work continues on monoamine oxidase and alpha-adrenergic receptors. Investigations into the relationship of blinking to the schizophrenic syndrome continue as does research into the viral hypothesis of schizophrenia. Also, ongoing study of multiple personality disorder has progressed.